


Left Behind

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Betrayal, Dark Poe Dameron, First Order Poe Dameron, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, Poe Dameron Needs A Hug, Twisted Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 06:59:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16080887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: A revelation leads Poe to make a critical choice.





	Left Behind

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Secret Identity Discovered
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

  
“I had no idea we had the best pilot in the Resistance onboard.”  
  
That was what Kylo Ren said even as Poe stirred from unconsciousness to look at him.   
  
“Comfortable?” Ren said wryly.   
  
“Not really,” Poe said.   
  
Ren stepped forward, his eyes focused on Poe through his mask. There was something all too eerie about it, Poe couldn’t help but admit, like his eyes were cold and dead. And yet there was something behind those eyes, something familiar...  
  
“I’m impressed,” Ren said. “No one’s been able to get out of you what you did with the map.”  
  
“You might wanna rethink your technique,” Poe said. A pause. “Why don’t you take that stupid mask off so we can talk, man to man?”  
  
Silence. Then Kylo Ren removed his mask, and Poe could have sworn that he felt like he’d been hit by a runaway speeder.   
  
There was Ben, under the mask, as Poe had yearned for all this time, and though he was different — older, colder — there was still a flicker in his eyes that was still uniquely Ben. Poe looked at him, really looked at him, trying to take in fully what he’d just seen.   
  
It couldn’t be. And yet here it was.   
  
“Ben?” he said softly.   
  
“Ben Solo is dead,” Kylo Ren said.   
  
“But you...” Poe closed his eyes. But you’re here, he wanted to say, in the flesh. You have Ben’s face, you live. There was no amount of complicated metaphors that could really change that.   
  
He opened his eyes as Kylo Ren walked towards him — as Ben walked towards him. “He was weak and foolish,” Kylo said, “So I destroyed him.”  
  
“But you’re alive. You’re here. You’re...taller."  
  
“Looks can be deceiving.”  
  
“I didn’t just come to Jakku for the map. Everywhere I searched, I searched for you.”  
  
Kylo’s face faltered. “You shouldn’t have.”  
  
“I did it because...you’re my best friend. Still.”   
  
Kylo furrowed his brow. “It’s more than that, isn’t it?”  
  
“What happened to you, Ben? Tell me.”  
  
Ben — Kylo — told him. Told him everything he’d seen, everything he’d done and that had been done to him, and Poe listened, unbelieving that Luke, of all people, would do this. He knew that Kylo’s uncle hated him but he couldn’t fathom Luke actually contemplating murdering him. Even as Ben spoke, he could feel white hot anger rumbling in his heart, building behind his eyes.   
  
_Luke tried to hurt the boy I loved. He tried to hurt Ben how could he —_  
  
“Ben,” he said softly when Kylo was done. “I’m sorry. I had no idea...”  
  
“You didn’t play any part in this story. It’s not your fault.” Kylo’s voice was softer now.   
  
What did Poe do now? He couldn’t keep going along with this lie — but joining the First Order? Poe had already seen what they’d done in the name of their cause, and he knew that he wanted no part of it. Neither side looked particularly appealing. The Resistance was built on lies, and the First Order on tyranny.   
  
Kylo spoke. “It’s your choice. If you want to go back to a Resistance built on lies, you can be my guest."  
  
Poe swallowed. “I’m not joining the First Order,” he said. “But I am coming with you.” He sighed. “I can’t stay here.”  
  
“Don’t blame yourself.”  
  
The restraints snapped open, and Poe climbed off. He felt Kylo Ren’s gloved hand brush across his cheek, wiping away bits of dampness starting to fall.   
  
“The General lied to you,” Kylo said. “She wanted to control you, to mold you into her replacement son. She couldn’t have cared less about either one of us, actually. But you’re no longer her dejarik piece. You’re your own man.”  
  
Poe wet his lips. “I am,” he said. “I really am.”  
  
Kylo embraced him, and Poe buried his head in his chest. There was something nice about it, wonderful, where it was like he was where he should have been all along. There was nothing left for him in the Resistance, but with Kylo, perhaps, they could forge a third road out of this, towards the future.


End file.
